


Kind of a Stupid Idea

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Running With God on Our Knees - Superheroes Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, both happening in the same universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It started as a way for them both to stay awake: Both their teams are exhausted, and they are too, but they can deal with it, thank you, and let their friends rest for a little while longer.





	

It started as a way for them both to stay awake: Both their teams are exhausted, and they are too, but they can deal with it, thank you, and let their friends rest for a little while longer.

Kate had shaken her head, glasses off, mentioned how she wanted to suggest something to do but all she had were stupid ideas like Truth and Dare and Kaldur had said that it wasn’t stupid, remembering one too many sleepovers and Miss Martian’s love for the game.

And then it had been, mostly, truths: favorite ice cream flavors, favorite movies, an embarrasing memory from their childhood (and Kaldur knew he would treasure the way Kate had laughed as he told her of the time he and Speedy had somehow gotten glued with one of Speedy’s special arrows on their very first mission together) the warmth of her body as she leaned against him and simply how often her hand found its way upon his arm or shoulder. The few dares they had had had been, bring me a cup of tea, pass me that pillow, bring over some cookies, would you? And there is something there, he thinks, maybe. If he’s being hopeful.

“Alright, then… my turn,” Kate says. “Truth or dare, Kaldur?”

He thinks about it for a moment, takes advantage of it to check upon the screens to make sure their teammates are still sleeping and recovering before thinking a very land-dweller ‘what the heck’.

“Dare.”

Kate bites her lip for a moment - do not look at her mouth, Kaldur'ahm - and then she grins, blue eyes merry, barely a hint of shyness.

“Kiss me?”

If it hadn’t sounded like a question, if there hadn’t been that hint of uncertainty he might have doubted. As it was, he smiles, says 'gladly’ and moves to do as he was commanded.


End file.
